Spider Queen's Revenge
Spider Queen Lair |location = * Enchanted Forest (start) * Spider Abyss |time_limit = 20 minutes |rooms = 9 |lives = 1 per player, unless revived by a Cleric (Dead players will respawn in Room 1) |mobs_involved = * Spider Queen * Spider Prince * Spider * Spiderling * Shield Generator * Spider Egg Pile |main_currency = Royal Spider Eggs |player_count = 4-6 |level_required = 20+}}Spider Queen's Revenge (SQR) is a Dungeon in Vesteria. It is meant to be a grueling and brutal marathon where participants are required to overcome obstacle courses and puzzles, as well as a ton of hostile mobs, to reach the Spider Queen. Overview In the dungeon, participants have only 20 minutes to safely navigate the Spider Abyss's caverns-- after that, Colossal Spiderlings will begin to spawn endlessly to punish any remaining slowpokes. When they first spawn, it's slow and a bit manageable, until they begin to spawn rapidly, flooding the caverns, possibly lagging the game. In a room, each player has only 1 life. If they die (unless revived by a cleric), they are respawned right in the lobby while the survivors fight the Spider queen. Players who have died during that event will still receive a reward of 1 million exp if their party completes the round. As the layout of the dungeon remains the same throughout each entry, the developers have promoted speedrunning through it, and will host a leaderboard system highlighting players who manage to clear it in record time. The release of the dungeon on June 1st 2019 served as the first major update since the release of Beta Testing. All rooms will automatically open in 5 minutes if the goal quota is somehow not met. This does not include Repair the Bridge, Pass the Obby, or Fight the Spider Queen. Strategy # Clear the Spiders I: A simple room of spiders that must all be killed for the players to progress. To make the process as swift as possible, heavy multi-hit attacks are required, such as Warrior's Ground Slam and Mage's Magic Bomb. Gathering multiple spiders into a horde and killing them all in one fell swoop will cut back on a ton of time. # Repair the Bridge: Find all the gears hidden in the cave and bring them back to the bridge. Players would have to split up their party to find the cogs. It's best to send an agile or tanky player to go fetch the cog with the Giant Spiderling to minimize risk of an untimely death. # Clear the Spiders II: Defeat the Giant Spider that spawns in the cave. It is often recommended that the regular Spiders are to be cleared out first before targeting the giant Spider. If killing it doesn't clear the room, check every nook and cranny for the last spider, which is often at the exit portal. # Pass the Obby I: Falling into the Spiderling-infested pit upon failing the obby wields a high chance of death. Hunters can ace the obby due to their double jump, while Warriors might suffer due to their ability moveset only consisting of horizontal movement. Players may also have to take turns, as players will push each other off due to how Vesteria's physics works. Heavily recommended for level 35+ (with subclass) use their AoE moves (Meteor Strike, Hail of Arrows, Blade Spin, Flare, Thundercall, Ect.) # Destroy the Spider Egg Piles: Mages, Paladins, Rangers and tricksters are heavily recommended to safely clear this next room. Spider Egg Piles spawn in a ton of Spiderlings, but destroying them takes out all the Spiderlings that they spawn. Since Spiderlings in their normal state are generally fragile, the Mage Bomb is recommended for crowd control and to buy the melee attackers time to land their strikes before the next wave of Spiderlings spawns. Hunters wielding a bow could also shoot at the Egg Piles from the starting area. # Clear the Spiderlings: Abilities that can damage multiple enemies at once, such as Warrior's Ground Slam, Sorcerer's Meteor Strike, Berserker's Blade Spin, Paladin's Rebuke, Cleric's Flare and Hunter's Execute, are recommended for this next room. Like Clear the Spiders II, the smaller Spiderlings should be taken care of first before moving towards the supersized Spiderlings. Players can also lure the Giant Spiderling into the hole that leads to the next room, trapping them. # Pass the Obby II: Like the first Pass the Obby, failing will bring the player down into a pit of Spiderlings. Should someone fail at the Obby, there is a path cut into rock that allows party members who failed at the obby to safely escape. # Fight the Spider Prince: Three Shield Generators spawn in the room as well as the Spider Prince. All three Shield Generators must be destroyed before the Spider Prince can be defeated. Currently, because the Spider Prince barely does any damage to players with moderately high defense, players can stand still and not risk death as the prince damages it. To minimize transition delay, kill the Spider Prince while all players are standing on the center pad, which will disappear once the room has been cleared. It is possible to kill the Spider Prince before the Shield Generators, but will take a very long time. # Fight the Spider Queen: The Spider Queen will drop from the roof of the cave. Ranged hunters and mages are generally favored during the boss fight, as melee fighters can easily be knocked back from the Queen's Royal Skewer attack, and perish from the Venom Bombs. Once the Spider Queen is defeated, Royal Spider Eggs, Spider Fangs, Spider Legs, and other miscellaneous items such as scrolls and potions are dropped. Chests will drop from the roof and some are hidden in tunnels in the upper area. The Spider Queen will drop Royal Spider Eggs upon death, serving as currency. The Royal Eggs can be subsequently used to purchase Spider-themed equipment, Cursed Scrolls, and other rare high-end items. This method of obtaining Spider weapons replaced the old drop system. Category:Locations Category:Dungeons